


You're the dork four eyes

by caarlgriimes



Series: Philkas week [5]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: Lukas finds out that Philip has glasses.philkas week day 5 - confessions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler's glasses give me a lot of feelings

Lukas pulled up outside the house to meet Philip. They had both missed quite a bit of school due to everything that happened so they decided to hang out and catch up on school work.

He made his way to the porch feeling his stomach twist up a little bit as he knocked on the door. Helen and Gabe had known about him and Philip for ages now but Lukas still found them intimidating, especially Helen.

“Morning Lukas” Gabe said as he opened the front door, moving aside to let him in.

“Morning Mr Caldwell” Lukas said awkwardly stepping into the house.

Gabe chuckled at the formal greeting “Lukas, Gabe is fine.”

Lukas awkwardly nodded half smiling and wishing this awkward interaction would end.

Gabe seemed to sense this, “Philip’s just upstairs in his room and Helen’s coming home for lunch so we can all eat together.”

“Cool” Lukas attempted to be enthusiastic but the thought making conversation with both Helen and Gabe for an extended period of time was quite daunting.

Lukas began to make his way up the stairs quickly hearing Gabe yell after him “No funny business up there.”

Lukas knocked on the door and only had to wait a moment before it swung open revealing his boyfriend.

“Hey” he said as he was ushered into the room.

“Hey, I already got started on bio but we can do whatever subject you want” Philip said jumping back onto his bed to clear a space on the cluttered bed for Lukas.

“You're really serious about this huh?” Lukas said sitting down across from Philip whose back was against the headboard.

“Yeah well we missed a lot of school.” Philip replied already going back to looking through his textbook.

“Well I was already averaging straight Cs anyway so this is probably going to be the most work I’ve done all year.”

Philip gave him a disapproving look, “Right I forgot Lukas Waldenbeck is too cool for school” he mocked.

Lukas rolled his eyes “Whatever.”

“Yep there’s that cool kid attitude” Philip joked before Lukas threw a pencil at him in retaliation.

“And what’s your grade average smart ass?”

“A respectable B average thank you very much and I would rather like to keep it so can we maybe focus.”

“Fine fine” Lukas said lifting his hands in surrender.

 

They sat in silence for about forty minutes with Philip reading and taking notes and Lukas attempting to do the same but often getting distracted by Philip and his adorable concentration face, due to all this staring he noticed Philip had began rubbing his eyes every couple of minutes.

“You okay?” Lukas asked after the fifth time this happened.

“Yeah I think it’s just my contacts…” Philip’s eyes immediately went wide when he realised what he said.

“Wait you wear contact lenses” Lukas asked curiously before Philip could backpedal.

“Maybe” He said begrudgingly, not looking at Lukas.

“You do. Why didn’t you ever say?”

“I don’t know it never came up I guess” he replied as a flush began to appear on his neck. Lukas had quickly picked up that this was his tell anytime he was lying which confused him as it was such a minor thing before it clicked.

“Wait do you have glasses?” He asked excitedly, moving quickly to sit next to Philip against the headboard.

Philip groaned “You weren't meant to know.”

“Why?” Lukas asked in renewed confusion.

“Because they look super dorky and weird on me” Philip crossed his arms becoming resigned to what would happen next.

“I’m sure they look fine” Lukas said rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Trust me they don’t.”

“Well I won’t know that till you put them on” he nudged Philip’s shoulder hopefully.

“No way!”

“Oh come on I promise I won’t laugh or anything and you said your lenses were irritating you, come on pleeeeeease.” Lukas begged nuzzling into Philip’s neck and looking up at him with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster (He learned the look from Philip although he could never pull it off as well as him).

Philip sighed looking down at Lukas “Fine but promise you won’t laugh.”

“Promise” Lukas replied absolutely beaming as the other boy stood up.

“I’ll be back I just have to take these out” he said exiting the room and returning a minute later, opening his bedside table he took out his glasses case looking back at Lukas who looked like a kid on Christmas morning and was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Philip asked again now looking rather sheepish.

“Yes I promise!” Lukas said sincerely (although Philip couldn’t entirely tell without his contacts or glasses).

Philip rolled his eyes, “fine.” He took the glasses out of the case and placed them on his face, allowing everything to come into focus he turned to Lukas.

“Awww!” Lukas exclaimed, with a smile spreading over his face from ear to ear “They’re adorable.”

Philip rolled his eyes “Okay this is worse than laughing.”

“Come here” Lukas reached out for his adorable boyfriend and Philip reluctantly stepped forward allowing himself to be pulled closer.

“You are the cutest person ever” he said kissing him lightly.

“And you’re the dorkiest” Philip retorted pushing Lukas back on the bed and straddling him.

“Thought you were the dork four eyes” Lukas joked, pushing up on his elbows to kiss Philip again.

Philip gave him a mock glare and a huff “You know it’s pretty mean to bully your boyfriend.”

“But how can I not when his glasses make him look like a dweeb.” Lukas retorted making Philip roll his eyes.

“I’m sick of studying, wanna do something else?” Philip suddenly asked suggestively.

“Well I’d love to but Gabe said no funny business and I gotta make a good impression sooo”

Philip rolled his eyes and laughed rolling off the other boy and into the mess of books that lay on the bed.

“Well then it’s back to studying” Philip said picking up his slightly crushed biology book.

“Nooo we can’t do that either” Lukas said in mock sadness.

“And why not?” Philip asked raising his eyebrows, a look made even more adorable than normal by the glasses.

“Doing work was hard enough before but now your glasses make you even more distracting” Lukas explained making Philip smile with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Shut up” he laughed hitting Lukas lightly with the book.


End file.
